Roger Rabbit in Popular Culture
Who Framed Roger Rabbit was such a popular movie, it has been referenced in several other popular culture media. TV shows/Web shows Tiny Toon Adventures *"The Looney Beginning"- Babs Bunny does an impression of Jessica Rabbit. Later Buster Bunny says "Roger, rabbit" and Babs replies "You got the wrong bunny." *"The Wide World of Elmyra"- Drooling Davey resembles Baby Herman with the fact that he talked in a gruff voice at the end of his cartoon. *"New Character Day"- Roger Rabbit appears trying to become a new character on Tiny Toons. He is rejected. *"Looniversity Daze"- When Buster finds out Bugs Bunny is the principal, Bugs says to him "Eh, you were expecting maybe Roger Rabbit?" *"Who Bopped Bugs Bunny"- The episode is a parody of Roger Rabbit. *"Pledge Week"- Babs does an impression of Roger. *"Buster and Babs Go Hawaiian"- Roger and Jessica make a cameo riding in a limo (only Roger's arm and Jessica's legs are seen). *"Thirteensomething"- Babs does an impression of Jessica Rabbit. Later Buster and Plucky Duck do an impression of Jessica while mocking Babs. RogerRabbitAuditions.png 185px-BabsasJessicaRabbit.png 185px-BabsAsRogerRabbit.png Roger Rabbit Tiny Toon Adventures cameo.jpg|Roger's arm and Jessica's legs. TTA spoof.jpg Anime Abandon *"Golgo 13"- Benny the Cab is mentioned. The Angry Video Game Nerd *Roger Rabbit and Jessica Rabbit made appearances in some episodes including an episode with the same name as Who Framed Roger Rabbit the NES video game. Phone call Jessica.jpeg Midnight Screenings *"The Lone Ranger/Despicable Me 2"- Roger Rabbit is compared with the Lone Ranger movies. The Nostalgia Critic *"The Tommyknockers"- Stuffed toys of Roger Rabbit are seen. *Roger Rabbit is mentioned one one episode. *Another episodes talks about facts from the movie Who Framed Roger Rabbit. Sketchy *"Disney/Star Wars Coporate Retreat"- Roger Rabbit and Jessica Rabbit appear in this video. Mater's Tall Tales *"Mater Private Eye"- Tia says, "I'm not bad, Mater; I just drive that way" a pun one one of Jessica Rabbit's lines. Disney's House of Mouse *"Max's New Car"- Benny the Cab is seen in a parking lot. *"Mickey vs Shelby"- Benny the Cab appears. 250px-Beng.jpg South Park *"Imaginationland: Episode III"- Benny the Cab appears as one of the Imaginationland combatants. *In another episode the South Park characters say they are going to go watch Who Framed Roger Rabbit. *In another episode, Kenny dies like the weasels, laughing himself to death and then floating up towards heaven as a white ghost. Drawn Together *"Xandir and Tim Sitting In a Tree"- The scene where Pluto holds Goofy hostage takes place in Toontown. Cheers *"Breaking In is Hard to Do"- Baby Herman is mentioned. Nurses *"Catch a Fallen Star"- Roger Rabbit is mentioned. Animaniacs *"Video Review"- Who Framed Roger Rabbit is seen on a shelf at a video store. Saved By the Bell *"King of the Hill"- Roger Rabbit is mentioned. Robot Chicken *"Love, Maurice"- Roger Rabbit, Jessica Rabbit and Baby Herman appear. Roger Rabbit parody .jpg Dmdnfhdjsms .jpeg The Simpsons *"Weekend at Burnsie's"- Homer Simpson's car during his hallucination as he’s getting ready for work looks like Benny the Cab. *"Halloween of Horror"- Rainier Wolfcastle was dressed up as Jessica Rabbit for Halloween. image.jpeg Benny the Cab on The Simpsons Roger Rabbit parody .jpeg Full House *In one episode Joey does an impression of Roger. American Dad *"Kiss Kiss, Cam Cam"- Who Framed Roger Rabbit is mentioned as well as Bob Hoskins who played Eddie Valiant in the movie. The Loud House *In the episode "Sleuth or Consequences" on minimal occasions the character Lincoln loud usually makes an accent in the style of Eddie Valiant and also by coincidence in the same episode , in a scene of a few seconds the character of Lola Loud is shown with hairstyle similar to that of Jessica Rabbit *In the special "Lost in Time" Tom and Jerry/Wacky Races (2017) Crossover SpongeBob SquarePants *In the 20th anniversary special "SpongeBob's Big Birthday Blowout" Movies Mickey's 60th Birthday *Roger Rabbit appears in this special with Mickey Mouse and other Disney characters. Roger Rabbit and Mickey Mouse.png Happy Roger.png Norman Gives a Speech *A Benny the Cab toy is seen. The Dictator *Aladeen mentions that he starred in a version of Who Framed Roger Rabbit. Homestarrunner.com: Everything Else, Volume 2 *The Announcer says "Please" the exact same way Roger Rabbit does: "P-p-p-please". I Want Candy *Jessica Rabbit is mentioned by Joe. The Little Engine That Could (1991 film) *When Tower blows his horn, the sound is the same as the one heard a few times throughout the movie when Roger Rabbit has a wild take. Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation *Babs Bunny does an impression of Jessica Rabbit. Babs is Jessica.jpg Happy Birthday, Bugs!: 50 Looney Years *The footage of Mickey Mouse and Bugs Bunny appearing in Roger Rabbit is seen. Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color: Mickey's Happy Valentine Special *Clips from the movie with Roger and Jessica are seen. Back to the Future Part II *A Roger Rabbit doll is seen in the film. Roger Rabbit Back to the Future .jpeg Aladdin and the King of Thieves *There is a picture of Jasmine in Jessica Rabbit's clothing and Roger Rabbit also appears in the picture. Jasmine as Jessica Rabbit .jpeg ''Toy Story 2'' * Stinky Pete sits on a stick of dynamite and yells, "YOW!!! MY BISCUITS ARE BURNIN'!!!", an exact quote that Yosemite Sam says in Roger Rabbit. Relentless *When Carol tells Sam to treat Malloy the same way he would treat Corey, Sam replies that he'll get Malloy some Roger Rabbit jammies. The Singing Detective *When Dark's wife presents the idea of a film based on his book, he says, "Yeah, like Roger Rabbit." Ice Age: Dawn Of the Dinosaurs *Weasels are warned not to laugh themselved to death. Magazines MAD *One issue had Alfred E. Newman on the cover looking like Benny the Cab with Roger Rabbit driving him. The same issue has a parody of the film called "Who Defamed Robber Rabbit". Roger Rabbit Mad Magazine .jpeg Cracked Magazine *Roger Rabbit made a cameo in a comic story that parodies The Simpsons. *Another issue parodied the film as "Who Fwamed Roger Wabbit", which is also a pun on Elmer Fudd's speech. image.jpg Parody .jpg Cracked cover.jpeg Video Games Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two *Toontown appears in the game. Comic Strips Mother Goose and Grimm *Roger Rabbit makes an appearance in a 2016 comic strip as a dust bunny. Spoof.jpeg Category:Popular Culture Category:Roger Rabbit